The Only Exception
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One Shot. Janine had always hated the group known as The Nexus, so when she finds out that her best friend has planned a double date with two members of said group, she is far from happy. Well, at first, that is.


**A/N: Hey guys! This one shot is bascially for a good friend of mine, Lilo, and myself... but it would be great if you gave it a read and let me know what you all think! Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**The Only Exception

"So, you're telling me that you're going on a date with Wade Barrett?" I asked, my eyes growing wider by the second as my best friend filled me in on her daily gossip. I'd nearly choked on my juice as we sat in a small diner, which we had decided to call in to for a bite to eat after a long afternoon at the arena.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, her eyes not leaving her milkshake as she tried to stir her straw around the thick substance, "He's really not as bad as you think, Jay."

"Tiff... this is the leader of Nexus we're talking about here," I squeaked, lifting a hand to run through my black locks as I shook my head back and forth. "You know, the group that's been going around and beating the crap out of everyone for the past five months? Or have you forgotten all about that just because the guy is hot?"

"Who said this is because he's hot?" Tiff's short brown hair bobbed up and down as her head shot up, her eyebrow lifting as she stared my way.

"Oh please, you've wanted that guy since the moment you laid eyes on him and you know it," I shook my head again, finishing the last of my juice before I pulled my purse from my bag and began to sift out the money I needed. "I swear you've been blind to everything they've done lately because of your feelings for him."

"That's not true..." She sighed, doing the same as me before we picked up out things and made our way outside into the cool, night time air of New York. I pulled my coat a little tighter around me, smiling at the few snowflakes that were falling around us. Even during our current conversation, the sight of snow made me happy. I guess the excitement of sledging and staying home from school as a child had stayed with me.

"Humour me," I looked at her out of the corner of my eye with a frown. There really wasn't anything she could possibly say to make me think any differently towards the entire group known as The Nexus.

"They only do what they have to, Jay. Wouldn't you if it got you to the top?" She asked me, shaking her head back and forth with a small sigh. "And really, he's not as bad as people think. He's nice, and funny, and caring, and... and I'd like you to get to know him better."

"What?" I shook my head frantically, moving away from Tiff and over to our rental car. I pulled the keys from my pocket and unlocked the doors, throwing my things in the back seat before I jumped into the driver's seat, all the while still talking as my best friend did the same on the other side. "You can't be serious! You know I can't stand those guys, you know..."

"Well it's tough, because I've already told him that you're coming along with us tomorrow night." She interrupted, my sentence slowly drifting off as I realised what she'd just said. I turned to look at her, my hands holding on to the steering wheel in a death grip. She had to be joking. "And he's bringing along a friend, too."

I turned back to the wheel and closed my eyes, wondering what she was trying to do to me. Was she really that crazy? How could she possibly think I could stick spending time with any of the guys from that group? Just the thought of even having to speak to them made my skin crawl.

"No. No way."

"Yes way. I don't care if I have to drag you there, you're coming with me." Tiff added, and I shook my head back and forth frantically as I started the engine.

"No. No way on God's green earth are you getting me to go with you tomorrow," I glared back as I pulled out of the parking lot. "Nope, nada, never, not a chance... _no._"

* * *

"I hate you."

"Come on, Lilo, surely it can't be that bad?"

I sat on my hotel bed, glaring at Tiff as she walked around in her tight dark wash jeans and lace white top, trying to find some jewellery to match her outfit. I looked down at my own clothes that were extremely familiar; rather I was dressed in all black... mainly because I was going to be in mourning after this stupid double date.

I knew I had said there was no chance in hell she was getting me to go on it with her... but that was before she'd said she'd tell everyone I was the girl who had dyed Maryse's hair pink in her sleep a few months ago. All of us had had a little too much to drink and I'd been dared to do so by Tiff, but when Maryse had woken and was completely vivid, we'd vowed never to admit the truth.

"Don't call me Lilo. Only my friends call me Lilo, from now on you can call me Janine," I answered, my eyes narrowing even further as she smirked my way. Even though my true nickname was Jay, most people that were close to me always called me by the name Lilo... because I was practically the doppelganger of the cartoon girl from Lilo and Stitch. "And how could it possibly not be that bad? I don't even know which member Wade is bringing along with him. What if it's Otunga?"I shuddered at the thought. He was definitely the worst guy out of the lot, and that was saying something.

"Fine, _Janine_," She emphasised, rolling her eyes my way. "It won't be David, silly. He's married, remember? And like I said, you need to give Wade more credit. He'll bring someone worthy, I'm sure," She smiled my way as a knock echoed throughout the room, and she turned to look at me with a huge grin. "That will be them!" She squealed excitedly.

I sighed as I dropped my head in my hands, knowing there was no possible way I could get out of this now that I agreed to it. I guess I was just going to have to grin and bear it. Either that, or become mysteriously ill if things got so terrible I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Great," I answered dryly as I picked up my things and followed Tiff over to the door. "Let's get this over and done with," I mumbled just before she threw the door open to reveal the two men on the opposite side.

"Hi ladies," Wade's thick English accent cut through the silence, and I pulled a face as my eyes found his smirk. What my best friend saw in him, I honestly had no idea. It didn't take long for him to realise I was looking his way, and his smirk grew even further as he nodded my way. "Janine, it's nice to see you could make it. I don't know if the two of you have been introduced yet, but this is Justin..." He put his hand out to the side, and I finally allowed my eyes to trail to the man stood beside him.

As Wade and Tiff began a conversation of their own, I stayed silent as I took in the man before me. I wasn't sure how I hadn't noticed him when we'd first opened the door, perhaps it had been the fact that Wade towered over the smaller man... but I was definitely noticing him now.

I felt like a complete hypocrite as I stood staring at him, my eyes wide... but this man was _hot_. I'd never really given myself reason to be so close to any member of The Nexus before, so I'd never truly realised how cute this Justin guy was until now. I looked him up and down slowly, noticing for the first time that both of the men were dressed in big winter coats... which crazily, complemented Justin's muscular body well.

But still, that didn't mean I was going to enjoy this date. Or that I liked him even more. He may have been super good looking, but he was still an ass that beat on anyone who stood in his way.

"Hi, umm... Janine, right?" He asked, his South African accent sending shivers down my spine as he held his hand out to me.

"Always the charmer, Gabriel," Wade pushed his arm, knocking him off balance slightly. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them, quickly leaving my state of shock as I turned to look at the couple beside us, hoping they were ready to go so that we could be back sooner.

"We're ready when you are, anyway," The much larger man spoke up, looking between the two of us as Justin took his place by his side again, his arms crossed over his chest. "But you may wanna wrap up a little more than that. It's freezing out there."

* * *

"Oh my god, how did you know?" Tiff asked, her eyes wide and her smile big as we walked into perhaps the most famous square that there was. I had to admit; even _I _was impressed that the guys had thought up something like this, rather than your average night at a restaurant or club.

"I asked around a little," Wade shrugged, smiled back as we reached the edge of the huge ice rink that filled the majority of Times Square. "Some of the girls told me that you loved to skate, so... here we are."

Wait a minute. I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look at the couple, Justin stopping on the opposite side of me. Wade had actually done something for her? Who was this guy? Since the moment he and Justin had arrived at our door, excluding their occasional arrogant remark, they'd been like two completely different men to the ones we saw at the arena.

Maybe Tiff was right... or maybe they were both just putting on an act. Wade to get some action, and Justin because he'd been ordered to.

"That's so sweet," Tiff cooed, and I had to refrain from gagging as I turned to look at Justin, the smirk on his face saying about as much as my disgusted look did. I rolled my eyes, opting to look straight forward at the people on the ice instead. This was much more entertaining than a guy who was ordered to be on a date with me and a too sickly couple.

"Only the best for you. Speaking of, would you like a drink before we get out there? Justin and I will go fetch something for you both, if you'd like?"

"Sure, that would be great. I'll have whatever you're having."

"Janine? Would you like anything?" Justin asked from beside me, and I had to refrain from allowing his voice to get to me once again.

"Hmm, how about a double vodka?" I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, and the expression on his face was definitely worth it. I was pretty sure he had no idea whether I was joking or not... and I was pretty sure I didn't, either.

"I, urr..."

"I'm joking," I rolled my eyes with a sigh; "I'll take whatever you think looks the best. I don't mind," I shrugged his way.

"Alright," He nodded my way, his expression still confused as he waited for Wade to join him, before the pair of them walked over to the immensely crowed area that sold food and drink.

I heard Tiff let out a sigh from beside me, and I turned to see her staring at the pair of them, a smile still placed on her lips. Once again I had to refrain from being sick at the look she was sending Wade. She was so... so whipped. It was unbelievable.

"Okay, can you please stop looking at him? It's disturbing." I finally spoke up after nearly a minute of silence.

"I'm sorry..." Tiff quickly added, although her smile didn't disappear as she turned to look at me, folding her arms across her chest to keep the cold out. Wade hadn't been lying when he'd said it really was cold out. "I just can't help myself. Look at him, Jay..." She sighed, her eyes slowly finding their way back to him.

"Oh, yack." I pulled a face, still not being able to find what was so perfect about the guy.

"Oh come on," She rolled her eyes my way; "You can't say that, I saw the way you were eying up Justin when they came to the door. They're both the same type of guys, Jay. Perfect looks, great physiques, and those accents..."

My eyes found the floor and I scowled, scuffing my boots against it. I wanted to reply to her, saying how crazy she was... but god, she was right. Not about Wade, of course... but Justin, she had him written down to a T. Especially that accent of his.

"Yeah, well... you two look stupid together. You're like a midget next to him," I looked up with narrowed eyes, hating the knowing smile she sent my way before she burst out laughing at my words.

* * *

"So, you sure you don't want to go out there?" Justin asked me for perhaps the tenth time, and I shook my head as I leaned against the side of the rink, holding my second hot chocolate in between my hands to warm them up.

"I'm sure," I couldn't believe I actually felt bad about saying no to him, but I couldn't help myself. As my eyes found Tiff and Wade on the ice, my best friend bent over laughing at Wade who had fallen flat on his ass, I knew there was no way I'd be getting out there. I had to admit I was dying to laugh at the big guy's expression... but still, I didn't want that to be me. "I'm the world's worst skater. Even worse than him," I pointed to Wade who had only just managed to stand up, and couldn't help myself from chuckling.

"Somehow, I don't think that's possible..." I looked his way, both of us beginning to laugh even more at the sight in front of us.

After our laughter finally died down, I let out a small sigh as I turned to look at Justin beside me. He was still watching Wade and Tiff, an amused smile on his perfect features.

His head turned to the side, as if he knew I was watching him, and my cheeks grew red at the thought of being caught. I saw the sides of his lips pull up a little more before he let out his own sigh, turning to rest his arms on the barrier in front of us as he began speak.

"I'm sorry, Janine. I know you don't want to be here. I know that they set this up just so you would start to like Wade for the sake of your best friend."

"You can call me Jay, you know," I raised an eyebrow, before I mimicked his movements, laying my arms out across the barrier and leaning forward, my drink still in my hands. "And you're right, I can't say I do want to be here... but it's not fair on you, just as it isn't me. You've been pulled into this too."

"I guess so, but Wade's the boss man," He shrugged without looking my way, "I do what he asks, and in return he helps me get to the top."

I pulled a face, wondering about all the bad things he must have done for Wade to get where he was right now. Justin was pretty much his right hand man... but as he stood beside me now, sipping on his own hot drink with his coat collar pulled up as far as it would go, he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.

"So, it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while..." He nodded towards the pair when I didn't reply, and I rolled my eyes as I looked over to see them way too close with each other. "We might as well get to know each other a little better. If that's okay with you..." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I, urr..." I scrunched up my nose, wondering if this would all be part of their plan to get me to like them better... but there really wouldn't be any harm in talking to each other about ourselves, would there? "Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright," He smirked, still not looking my way as he began to think up something to ask me. "So... how old are you?"

I had to refrain from giggling as I moved a little closer to his side, mainly for his body heat more than so I could hear what he was saying. My hands were absolutely freezing, even when I was holding the warm drink. I hated my best friend and Wade for wanting a date in the middle of winter. Couldn't they have waited till July?

"You know, a gentleman should never ask a lady how old she is..." I raised an eyebrow his way. If this was how he chatted up girls, I wondered who had actually fallen for his lines.

"Oh, umm, yeah. I'm sorry," He chuckled lightly; his accent even thicker as he lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Wow... he really was out of practise – although it did make him that little bit cuter. Just a little. "What's your favourite movie?"

"Urr..." I shook my head, wondering if he had a list of questions filed off in his brain, but at least it was better than his last one. I shrugged, not really knowing what to answer with, and instead saying the first thing that came to mind. "Lilo and Stitch."

"As in the Disney movie?" He turned to me with an amused grin, and I sent him a glare.

"Hell yeah the Disney movie!"

"Huh..." He smiled my way lightly, and I felt instantly stupid when it got to me. He was so cute... and I hated it. "How come?"

"Well, you see..." I looked away, not being able to take his grin any longer as I searched the people on the ice again, "My other nickname is Lilo. I don't exactly remember who came up with it, but it's because I look like her."

"Hmm... now that you mention it, I kinda see the resemblance," He nodded, and I laughed lightly, my shoulder brushing against his. "So, who's Stitch?"

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow, turning to him again, "Stitch is the cute blue thing."

"No, I know that," Justin rolled his eyes my way, "I mean, if you're Lilo, then there must be a Stitch."

"Oh, umm..." I shrugged, smiling lightly at his choice of words. I wasn't quite sure what he meant by them, but either way, it didn't matter. "No, there isn't a Stitch."

"But you have to have a Stitch if there's a Lilo," He turned to face me fully, and I shook my head back and forth, not being able to stop myself from laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Fine, who do you have in mind?"

"Who else?" He asked, his smirk returning as he pointed to himself. "I'd be perfect," He grinned happily.

I stared at him with a blank expression, wondering if he was being serious or if he was just playing with me, but by the cheeky grin on his face, it looked to me like the second option.

"Hmm, I don't think so," I shook my head, playing along with a smile of my own, my cheeks blushing as he began to stare my way with puppy dog eyes, "Stitch is too cute. You can be one of the aliens."

"Alright, I can live with that," He nodded my way with a smile, before the pair of us broke into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"So, this is me..." I stopped in front of my hotel room door, turning to face Justin with a smile. After an hour of watching the other couple skate, we'd decided to call it a night and make our way back to the hotel. It was just too damn cold to stand around waiting for them to finish.

"Yeah, I know," He smiled my way with a small nod, his eyes finding mine, "So, was tonight as bad as you thought it was going to be?"

"Surprisingly... no," I shook my head, smiling lightly as I pulled the key card from my jean pocket.

"Well I'm glad," He nodded my way, his smile turning into a smirk, and I rolled my eyes his way. It honestly drove me crazy, wondering how someone like Justin, someone who I had to admit was a nice guy, could do what he did when he was part of The Nexus.

"Can I ask you a question?" I spoke up, my head tilting to the side as I watched him.

"Shoot," He nodded my way, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he looked my way, waiting for whatever I was about to say to him.

"Okay, the truth is... I just don't get you," He raised an eyebrow at my words, but didn't say anything as he waited for me to continue. "You seem like a nice guy Justin, nothing like the person you are when you're in Nexus. I just don't get it. Is it because of Wade? You take orders from him because you say he's the leader, that he helps you to get someone, but why would you do as he asks when he tells you all to attack someone? Does he have dirt on you or something?"

"You think I do this because Wade is blackmailing me?" He asked, not being able to stop himself from laughing. I rested my hands on my hips, not finding the funny side of it at all as I waited for him to compose himself. "That isn't it, Jay. Wade isn't as bad as people make out he is, and we never do anything if we don't want to. I know it's hard for some people to understand, but what we do; we do it for a reason. We do it to get to the top. Wouldn't you, if you had the chance?"

I began to shake my head back and forth, but as he lifted his eyebrow even higher my way, I stopped myself. I'd never really been put in a position where I had the choice to do what Nexus did... but if I was in their place, would I do whatever it took to make it? I wasn't sure, but the thought of having everything, of being the number one Diva, was pretty tempting.

"I don't know," I shrugged his way, "I can't say, because I've never been in that position before... but I guess I do understand why you do it..." I paused, shaking my head as his smile grew, "But that doesn't mean I don't like it."

The smile slowly slipped from Justin's face at my words, and his lips twisted to the side as he dropped his arms from his chest. I instantly felt bad that I'd told him the truth... but how could he not already know that I didn't like what he did?

"Alright, that's understandable, I guess. I just thought that maybe, after having an okay time tonight, you'd have thought differently," He shrugged my way, a sad smile on his lips as he began to back away from me. "I guess that's it, anyway. I'll see you around, Jay."

I scrunched my eyes closed, mentally kicking myself for what I'd done... and also for what I was about to do. I knew this went against everything I'd said before I'd agreed to this date, but things were different now. I'd never expected Justin to be like this.

"Justin, wait!" I shouted, jogging a few steps down the hall to meet him where he had stopped and turned around, a frown placed on his features. "Look, this is crazy. I don't know why the hell I'm doing this... but maybe I can make an exception."

"Exception? What are you talking about?" He pulled a face my way, and I smiled lightly. Maybe I really was crazy, but damn, him being so cute would definitely make up for it.

"Well, Tiff made one for Wade, and look at the two of them... so, yeah. I don't mind if you'd like to do something else. Go out again, or even just hang out, whatever," I shrugged his way.

"Seriously?" He asked, and when I nodded, the most perfect smile flashed across his face. I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the sight of it. "Well, I'll... I'll catch you later?"

"Hmm, sure," I nodded his way, beginning to back away from him towards my room.

"Good night... Lilo," He grinned with a wave, and I half chuckled as I waved back, watching as he span around and started to walk away.

"Good night... Stitch," I whispered, smiling to myself as I turned around and let myself into my room.


End file.
